


The Screamer!

by A Cool Boy 111 (Acoolboy8)



Series: Parody Stories [14]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Halloween, No Smut, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/A%20Cool%20Boy%20111





	The Screamer!

Neptune is sitting at Noire's desk and on her computer in the apartment. "Hey Noire, have you heard about the tale of the screamer?"

"Why the fuck are you on my computer?" Noire asked.

"To research the tale of the screamer? Do you want to know what's it about?"

"Well. If it's got to do with me cutting your head off, uh be my guest."

"No you silly bumblebee! It's about a famous character from a painting come to life."

"Alright. Get out of my room before I vomit with disgust!"

"It's true!"

"Yeah and my share energy looks like a sea otter. Get out!"

"You don't believe in anything! You didn't even believe when a ghost took advantage of me last Halloween!"

"Well because it's a ghost fucking your ass! It's Goddamn ridiculous."

Neptune looks at the compute screen. "Just listen. On Halloween night, the screamer can be released from it's own painting made back in the 1800's, to terminate anyone in its path. His deadly scream comes from anyone who has crossed and died at his feet. The screamer can be conjured up by simply believing and chanting: Scream Scream Scream I want to hear the Scream. After that spin around and stomp on the floor with determination." Neptune finishes and looks at Noire with eager eyes.

"So we gonna go to this party and pound some stinky candy? Or we gonna stay here and play, fucking mickey mouse games?'

"Let's try it, let's try it!"

"I swear to God. If you start twirling around."

"Scream Scream Scream I want to hear the scream!" Neptune spun around and stomps on the floor.

"Why...are you breathing?"

The ground starts to shake rapidly. "Since when did we get earthquakes in the north!?"

"It's not a earthquake Noire. It's the screamer!" Neptune cheered and steps outside of the room to see the tall being, wearing a green mask. Who was Vert in a costume. Neptune and the screamer stare at one another. The screamer screeches and walks towards Neptune.

"Oh shoot!" Neptune goes back into the room and shuts the door and locks. "Lock the door! Lock the freaking the door!"

"What the Christmas Christ is going on?"

"Holy Grandma Shit!" Neptune cried and the screamer pounds on the door. "It's him it's him!"

"Are you serious? This thing is real?" Noire asked.

"Yes! Don't let its axe touch you!"

"It has an axe!?"

"Yes it's a small glowing axe that'll turn you into pudding!"

"Turns people into pudding!? Why the flaming ostrich fuck did you conjure him up?"

"Get his autograph?"

"If he doesn't kill you, I'm gonna turn your face into mash potatoes!" The banging on the door stops.

"Wait....it stopped." Neptune opens the door and the two CPU's enter the bathroom where they hear meowing.

"I think there's a kitty in the shower."

"A What?"

"A kitty cat!"

"Something is seriously not right here." Noire said and Neptune opens up the shower curtain. The screamer is there and it screams. Neptune and Noire scream and Neptune tries to open the door that shut on them right when Neptune opened up the shower curtain to reveal the demon.

"The door won't open! Don't let the axe touch you." Neptune said and Noire grabbed the screamer's hands.

"The children!" Noire cried and the screamer pulls her arms away from Noire and hits her with the small axe. Noire screams and poof! She turns into pudding.

"Noire!" Neptune ran to the pudding cup and the demon vanishes. "No Noire! First a potato and now pudding!? Life sucks! You're a beautiful person Noire. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise even if you're a pile of pudding. You'll always be my best friend forever. I'll get that monster! Vengeance upon!" Neptune leaves the bathroom and sees the screamer with a bag of chicken. "PUT DOWN THE TERIYAKI CHICKEN!"

The demon looks at Neptune, with its axe on the counter. 

"You have turned my friend into pudding and now you're gonna pay!"

The demon just laughs. 

"Lucky for me I got magical Dogoo spray." Neptune takes out a spray bottle.

"HUH!?" The screamer gasped.

"The world's deadliest spray! It has killed hundreds and thousands in Gamindustri."

The screamer just stares at Neptune. She sprays the spray and the screamer cries out and melts.

"Sweet dreams princess." Neptune said and went back to the bathroom. Neptune cries and picks up the pudding and has a spoon. "Noire....You'll always be a part of me buddy." Neptune said and scoops pudding up with her spoon and eats it. "Ohhh....tastes so beautiful."


End file.
